Cap's Little Shield
by GlynnisIsta8
Summary: Darcy Lewis (from Thor) and Steve Rogers (Captain America) find themselves firmly stuck in the friend zone with each other.


**Cap** **'** **s Little Shield**

Darcy Lewis had an **epic** crush on Steve Rogers, aka Captain America.

A crush on Steve was something Darcy imagined that Security issued, along with lanyards and badges. Every male-attracted person in Avengers Tower suffered one. Some handled it better than others. Some came on to Steve so strongly that they were abruptly rebuffed. Darcy didn't think that came easy to him. Seemingly, nothing about romance did. But, he managed when someone dared too much, like following him running (outpaced **_easily_** ), or ogling him exercising (changed time or location).

Darcy suppressed attraction, for Steve's sake, and treated him much like any friend. Over time, he relaxed with her, listened to her rants over coffee, took her media suggestions, even brought her trinkets from his travels. It took constant vigilance for her **not** to show interest, especially when tested by Under Armour shirts.

Over time, she also took on a role of saying things that Steve was too polite to say. One notable time, they were in the cafeteria when supremely-desperate Shannon from Engineering pranced by in a little skirt, then dropped something and bent over, exposing herself to Captain America, a supposedly coy come-on. Sitting across from Steve and Thor, Darcy noticed shock on Steve's face. She turned and caught an eyeful of naked ass that caused her to do a spit take.

"Oh, my God! Cover that up! We're EATING here!" Darcy shrieked as Shannon squawked and others stared.

Jane shushed Darcy, while Thor eyed Shannon with curiosity. "Why is that woman hairless?"

Darcy kept an eye on Shannon out of the corner of her eye, alert for possible attack. "It's a thing these days. Many women get hair down there removed or sculpted into shapes, like pubic topiaries."

Steve locked his gaze on Darcy's with grim determination, tone matter of fact. "I've read about similar practices throughout history, but never seen visuals."

Darcy shrugged. "You have now."

She saw him bite the inside of his cheek to suppress laughter. She did the same.

Retribution came when Darcy was alone. She was ready, and tazed the irate hussy. Security confiscated Darcy's illegal weapon. Shannon wanted to press charges, until she realized that Steve would hear of the attack. Her snarled revenge was petty, but effective. "He doesn't see you as a woman. You're just a pal, _Cap_ _'_ _s Little Shield!_ "

That night, Steve and Darcy watched movies in the lounge, Steve in a recliner, and Darcy on a couch. Shannon's dart had hit a mark. It dug deeper every time Steve reached for popcorn, but didn't move to sit together.

The next predator encounter involved a woman waiting on Steve's desk, naked and spread in open invitation. Darcy, Steve, and Sam returned from a baseball game in good spirits. Steve needed something from his office, but stopped in the doorway. He turned, cussed, and stepped out, pinching the bridge of his nose. Darcy peeked in. "Heather! _Woman_ _…_ What the fuck? How did you get in…? Oh! Do you really think Cap wants a guard's sloppy seconds on his desk? Get dressed, and get out."

After Heather left, Sam's laughter erupted. "Oh, my God! The sloppy seconds bit was the best. Thank you, Darcy."

Steve turned to her. "Yes. Thank you. I… just don't want to be rude."

Sam laughed. "You don't know what to say."

Steve shrugged awkwardly. "Darcy captured the essence."

Darcy grinned, then her expression twisted. "I screwed up one thing."

Sam grinned. " _Woman_ _…_ "

Darcy nodded, wincing. "So… Steve, **do** you like guys? I mean… with Shannon, you looked grossed out… I know _I_ didn't want that near my food, but... With Heather, she was messing up your paperwork… but…"

Steve's eyes showed distress. "I like women. I just…"

Darcy guessed. "Those tramps are going about it all wrong. You want someone you like, but, you're too busy to get to know anyone."

Steve nodded. "You always understand." He felt Sam's gaze on him, then shifting between him and Darcy. Steve swallowed hard.

Darcy shrugged, grin tight. "Well, fear not, good Captain. They call me your little shield. I'll protect you from naked predators. It's like my lack of filter is finally being put to good use."

Steve almost grinned. "I appreciate it."

Darcy shook her head. "Forgive me when the next one is a guy, likely somewhere I'm not. Okay? I shouldn't have said ' _woman_ ' that way. Sorry. Don't linger in the locker room, and don't bend over to pick up soap in the shower." She blinked at the thought of Steve's naked, soapy ass; and felt a blush creep down her neck… fiddled with her scarf to cover it, and took a step back. " _Any-who_ … I'm gonna check on Jane …" She managed a grin as she left, lost in the naked, soapy-ass fantasy she'd conjured, and cursing her stupid friend zone luck.

Sam laughed as Steve looked at his desk with dismay. Sam let silence linger, then, finally cleared his throat. "Know what I think?"

Steve rubbed his eyes. "I know."

Sam huffed. "Steve! You like Darcy. She's fun, nice, pretty."

Steve muttered. "Gorgeous."

Sam smiled. "Ask her out!"

Steve sighed. "The one woman I like just sees me as a pal." He protested. "She asked if I like guys!"

Sam chuckled. "She fights it as hard as you, scared of spooking you like the rest."

Steve frowned. "She's not like them. She's _Darcy_."

Sam nodded. "You've both put the other in the friend zone. She thinks you want that."

Steve looked lost. "How do I get out?"

Sam stared. "Ask. Don't let fear win, man."

Steve went after Darcy. She was banging her head on her desk in the lab. He cleared his throat, smiling. "Sorry to interrupt."

She stilled, face down. "What can I do you for, Cap?"

He sat. "I want out of the friend zone. Would you go out with me?"

Darcy sat up, stunned. "Out of the friend zone?"

He nodded. "And… on dates."

She smiled with relief. "Yes, and yes."

 **End.**


End file.
